


In-Flight Meal

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slapping, First Crush, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of not having seen, Mello, L, making note of the young Mello's love for new experiences, takes him on his first trip overseas and on and airplane. But the trouble is that Mello is no longer as childlike as he used to be and the lean, attractive, naughty blond is eager to get in L's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Meal

L hated having to be bound by laws. They shouldn’t have to apply to him. He barely had any self-control it took to keep himself in check. And having grown up at Wammy’s hadn’t helped him learn any self-restraint either. Wammy would give him anything he even slightly seemed to want in order to make sure he performed at the best of his ability. He only had to mumble a want and it’d be presented to him on a silver platter, tea, coffee, cake, ice cream, sugar even drugs if he’d ask, though he never did for some reason. Even sexual partners if he’d ask, which he did, on several occasions. But he knew this self-restraint thing was something that needed to exist when he was around other people. It was just horrible that he had so little of it and what he wanted was so painfully close to him and was going to be so for several hours.

He glanced at the teenager sitting next to him peering excitedly out of the little window, his face pressed so hard against the thick plexiglass that his breath misted the window. The airplane moved forward and he watched as the boy’s eyes grew wider.

“Look, L!” Mello squealed glancing only momentarily back at the detective. “We’re moving!”

L smiled and nodded gloomily at the Mello’s blond hair. He wasn’t amused at all. He was very used to flying and it didn’t excite, or scare, him anymore. It was Mello’s first time though and, according to Roger, he had kept his bag ready a week ago.

“He doesn’t even have a lot of things.” He had wondered aloud.

“His wardrobe has become,” Roger paused as if to look for the right word, “quite extensive since your last visit.” The man had told him while they waited in his office for Mello to arrive so they could drive to the airport together. “He is a teenager now.”

L hadn’t understood why his age had anything to do with the amount of clothes he owned but then he didn’t even understand it when people told him women owned a lot of shoes. In fact, he didn’t understand the need for more than a couple of outfits, or clothes at all. It was a social notion, just like self-restraint, the little things that make humans human. In his opinion, clothes were more of a nuisance than self-restraint. Self-restraint in many ways had more importance than he’d like to lecture about to himself but he knew. He just chose to whine internally to himself about it.

Mello’s wardrobe, however, wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Mello had changed completely, in three short years. Last he had seen the blond boy; he’d been a shy little thing around him. L knew, from Roger, that his shyness was just reserved for L alone. The boy had a reputation for unbridled pride, a strong wild spirit, physical and mental speed unlike any other at Wammy’s. Mello was problematic but he was always exceptional. Despite the fact that none of those things had changed, L still felt that the boy had changed, gotten taller, leaner, a lot less reserved around him. His voice had gotten deeper ever so slightly and L could feel his age in his aura, a sort of wild adolescence that could only be possessed by someone not old enough to be worn out and not so young as to seem dependent. 

Mello was becoming a person on his own, the sort that paved his own path, instead of childishly accepting things he was told. And Mello was always experimenting, since he was little, always trying to push the envelope. In Mello’s mind, L assumed, all rules were lines made so he could jump across, push, bend, mend, twist and distort to his liking, like an obstacle race. And L loved that train of thought. Now, however, seeing Mello so obviously in his teens, it was hard not to think about the many things he’d have been experimenting with and L found himself very interested, for some reason, in another boy’s life.

The plane was in the air now and the rising sun seemed to be at the same level as them. Mello had, for some reason, made the decision to stare directly into it, face still pressed against the plexiglass making his hair shine bright yellow on his head. L sighed and pulled his legs to his chest, thanking Wammy for being able to afford first class seats. They were more airy than the economy class, there was more privacy, thanks to the partitions separating the passengers, and he could get as much cake as he wanted.

Mello finally decided to lean back in his seat, still smiling and yawning. He rested his head on L’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with this child?” L wondered looking down at the smiling blond. L watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. The boy was getting comfortable, slowly wrapping his arms around L’s, lightly rubbing his cheek against L’s arm, smiling. His eyelids dropped.

Mello made him uncomfortable and unreasonably so. L noticed the color on his cheeks, a peachy glow on sunkissed skin, and his glossy lips. L leaned closer and squinted at the boy’s lips. He realized Mello used product on his lips.

Curiously, L sniffed at it. Mello smelled of fruits and candy. He had something sugary about him, almost, mouth-watering. In fact, Mello was definitely mouth-watering and L yearned for a bite or two.

But self-restraint, he knew that important concept. He knew of their age gap and realized he couldn’t possibly make moves on a child, even if he didn’t know how to make moves. So he slumped in his seat, hoping the stewardess would bring him some cake.

Mello wrapped his arms around L’s waist and pressed his lips against L’s side.

“Umm..Mello, wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you pushed your seat back and relaxed?”

“No.”

Mello squiggled his head under L’s arm and rested it on his lap. L frowned. Mello wasn’t making things easier for him. He looked down at him and noticed the little smile on his face. 

Mello’s gazed up at him, the smile on his face slowly spreading. He walked two fingers up L’s chest, pursing his lips.

“What’re you thinking?” He asked.

L felt himself heat up. Did it count as making a move if he told the truth? Mello wasn’t a child anymore and if Mello’s childhood was anything like L’s then L could be sure that he had already learnt all the things his body could do, read up every other book about it and never cringed once. In fact, if Mello was anything like L he would’ve done all that he could to his body without needing help from another person, explored it all, enjoyed it and been perfectly bored by now. But was it appropriate to tell the truth?

“I’m thinking about a case.” He lied, transparently so. Mello was smart. He’d catch the lie.

“Really?” Mello’s eyelids drooped, his smile becoming something sly and playful. The blond was lying too. He didn’t actually believe what L said and he was making little effort to conceal that fact. His fingers reached L’s cheek and L swallowed hard. “That’s nice. Tell me about it.”

To his surprise Mello sat up and onto his lap, his knees on either side of L’s body, his arms around L’s neck, his hands cupping L’s nape.

“There’s this case about a man having sex with an underage girl.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could properly think them through. “I read about it in the paper the other day.”

Mello’s smile faded. His hands fell back onto his lap. There was something gravely serious about his face as he looked back out of the window. L sighed. Mello was smart indeed. He knew that L meant to tell him about that case as a warning. He didn’t need L to spell things out for him.

“Tell me, L, does it count as illegal if it’s done over international waters?” The blonde smiled at him.

L stared for a bit. He hadn’t expected that. Mello had always been only subtly forward with him, but forward he had been. 

Before L had the chance to reply, Mello leaned in close, inches from his lips. L felt the air leave his lungs and his skin turn red hot in what felt like milliseconds. But Mello’s fruity glossed up lips never met his. They just hovered over his.

“If you don’t tell, I won’t have to file a lawsuit against you.” Mello whispered.

L had to smile. It was hard to say no when L himself couldn’t see much wrong with it. He watched Mello’s hips sway slightly. His hands ran down L’s chest, reaching the waist of his pants, fingers curling into it, thumb caressing his zipper teasingly. The whole time blond smiled at him with wet lips and heavy eyelids, forehead touching lightly against L’s. 

“This is different.” L told himself. “Mello is mature.” But he never once believed it. He knew that’s what everyone said when they were with someone much younger than themselves. He knew it was a lie. But part of being a genius was wanting to believe everything you told yourself, part of being a genius was wanting to be average and make the stupidest mistakes, part of being a genius was wanting to lie to yourself so well that you’d stop believing the facts before your eyes.

His hands cupped the back of Mello’s thighs, sliding between them and lightly caressing his crotch. He could almost feel Mello get aroused. It was in the way his hips thrust slightly forward, in the way he bit his lip and let it slip from between his teeth.

L pulled Mello closer, burying his face in Mello’s slim neck, planting little kisses, one by one. He heard Mello let out a little laugh.

“What?” He frowned up at the blond.

Mello yanked at the buttons on his pants, shaking his head. “I know for fact you’re not as tame as you’re being with me.” He smirked. “Are you holding back?” In a flash Mello’s hand was on the back of his head, yanking at his hair. “You don’t think I can handle it?” He pouted. “Or is L a genius at everything but this?”

L frowned harder, earning himself a smirk. “Try not to step on my toes.” He warned.

“I wasn’t.” Mello whispered, leaning into L’s ear. “I’m just trying to get what I want.” He bit at L’s ear lobe, hands slipping into L’s pants. “And I want it dirty. Why do you think I picked an animal like you?” He squeezed L’s member. “Can you do that for me, detective?”

L pulled Mello’s neck roughly towards himself, grabbing it by the nape. He took a deep breath. Mello smelt like something sickly sweet. It was obvious now why he smelt like that, just to get what he wanted. L’s lip curled as Mello’s hand stroked him. He ran his tongue over Mello’s neck feeling more like an animal than anything else. He heard Mello wince as he dragged his teeth over Mello’s soft young skin.

The sunlight still poured through the airplane window, shining on Mello’s hair. He could see the way his hair shined a precious golden from the corner of his eyes. He felt L’s hand slip into it, yank at it,pulling his head back. He brushed the guilt aside. “I want this.” He told himself and he was always good at getting what he wanted. L bit his neck, ran his tongue from Mello’s collar bone to his chin. He knew there was never a real chance with L, despite all those years of obsessing over the detective and harboring a pointless crush. There was never going to be anything real between them. This was just a shade, just a taste of one of the many things he’d wanted from L. He wished someone would have told him how much infatuation could hurt if he let himself indulge too much.

Now here he was, hard and willing to do whatever to satisfy himself even if none of it would ever be true. He could pretend that L really loved him, the way he loved L, the way he obsessed over L, the way he touched himself at the thought of L, the way he moaned his name into an empty room to fool himself into believing L was the one doing all those filthy great things to him.

Considering that, Mello should have thought of this as victory. It probably was.

“It is.” He told himself as L’s hand slipped under his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside on to the seat Mello had left vacant. “This is a taste of victory.” And victory had come cheap. If he had known that all he had to do was wait till he had a body that L could please himself with, groom himself a bit and make passes at him, he wouldn’t have spent so much time being so confused and worried, he wouldn’t have spent nights crying over L, he wouldn’t have wasted time crying for something real. This was as real as it would ever get.

He cupped the back of L’s head, his pale fingers looking strangely beautiful in L’s dark hair. He pulled L’s head to his chest, arching his back. L licked at his nipple, hungrily sucking at it between his puckered chapped lips. Mello lidded his eyes, feeling something turn deep in his core. L bit his nipple sending Mello gasping in pain, scrunching L’s hair in his hand. L looked up at him, wetness from his mouth dribbling down his lips. He pinched Mello’s nipple, pulling it so that Mello had to bend forwards toward L. 

He kissed Mello roughly, like he was going to devour him, like he was a hard candy that he was rolling on his tongue. He pushed his tongue violently into Mello’s mouth, grabbing his face in one hand and pinching it open. His tongue attacked Mello’s mouth hungrily, slipping eagerly into his mouth so unbridled Mello barely had the chance to react.

L’s other hand was still on Mello’s nipple, twisting it over and over and occasionally slapping him hard on his pectoral. Mello found himself simply grabbing L’s head, yanking at his hair, raking his neck, toes and fingers curling with pleasure. Before he had realized it he was panting L’s name over and over like a priest counting prayers on his rosary.

L split his legs open so Mello dropped right him with a thud, his feet still on either side of L’s knees, like he was performing some kind of an awkward crunch against the seat. L grabbed the back of Mello’s head by his hair and, pulling his manhood from his hurriedly unzipped pants, pushed it rudely into Mello’s face. Mello smiled, biting his pretty abused lower lip and took L’s manhood in both hands, like a joystick, like it was the best thing he’d ever been presented with. He stroked it gently, feeling the hard already throbbing length of it.

Mello wasted no time collecting spit in his mouth and gently beading it onto the tip of L’s length. It glistened in the sunlight. That amused Mello for a bit before he brushed his thumb over it. He gently dribbled onto the tip again, more this time, letting some of it run down his chin. It made him feel dirty. He liked that.

Before long his spit was squelching between his fingers and over L’s manhood, shining where the sunlight touched it. Mello licked his licked the head, staring up at L, watching how he’d feel, if he’d like it or not.

“Tell me I’m your precious.” He thought. “Tell me no one looks as good doing this as I do.”

He rolled his tongue over and around the head feeling like he wanted to hear all the so-called insults they threw at promiscuous people. They were always more of a turn on than insults. If he could hear them call him a filthy whore now, he’d simply smile. He definitely felt like any “filthy whore” should. Before he could ask to be called one though, L had grabbed his hair again and leaned down to plant another rough kiss that was more tongue than lips. He pulled Mello up by the wrists awkwardly, ripping madly at his buttons with only two fingers, if that were possible.

He dropped Mello’s pants to the floor, finding his shaft erect and ready for attention. He ran his tongue over it, slipping the head into his mouth like a lollipop, twisting his mouth around it. He cupped the back of Mello’s thighs and gently pulled him back onto his lap. His hands moved upward. Mello pushed his derriere back in anticipation, hoping L would slip a finger or two between his cheeks. L didn’t disappoint. Mello felt his fingers slow down as the slipped between his cheeks. He felt his lip tremble, a deep sigh leave him as he felt L circle softly around his opening with a finger. The hand left his derriere for a moment only to return wet falling, again, against his hole. L pressed at it, not entering just yet. He squeezed Mello’s cheek with his other hand, then laying a hard slap on it.

Mello winced, grabbing the back of L’s head and pressing his face against his chest. L pushed his finger harder against Mello’s opening, letting it slip in. 

“Oh yes!” Mello moaned.

“You can’t be too noisy, you know that right?” L’s voice was as cold as ever but Mello bit his lip to stop himself from moaning again and nodded vigorously.

L pulled Mello’s hips to close the gap between them. Mello could feel L’s manhood between his thighs. He stroked it with one hand as L pushed one finger into and out of him. L pushed another finger in and Mello grabbed his manhood harder.

“How about we let you play with the big boy toy?” L asked in a tone that didn’t match the words at all. Mello had to smile at the terrible delivery, which he enjoyed nonetheless. He nodded vigorously.

“I want the big boy toy.” He pouted as he lowered himself onto L’s manhood. “Yes…” He moaned as he felt it push inside of him. He began moving it into and out of himself, over and over, head fallen back in ecstasy as he whispered “L” over and over again.

L pulled his arms, twisting them behind his back. He leaned forward so that Mello would be falling back and out of the seat if it hadn’t been for L holding onto his twisted arms so hard Mello felt the feeling in his hands leave him.

L pushed roughly into him. “I thought you wanted it dirty.” He said, biting Mello’s nipple. “Don’t you want me to?”

“Yes! Yes!” Mello whimpered back, his neck flailing a bit without support as L rammed himself violently into him over and over. “Oh yes! Fu-fuck!” His teeth clenched. “Fuck me. Do what you want to me. Fuck me. Oh! Fuck me good!”

One of L’s hands reached over and slapped him lightly across the face.

“What did I say about making too much noise?”

“Ugh!” Mello bit the inside of his lips to stop himself from screaming. It was hard with the way L pounded into him mercilessly. L’s hand grabbed his shaft and pumped it hastily. Mello felt himself inches from screaming. He whimpered every now and then, looking down at L with eyes begging for more, more ache than the ache in his arms, more strokes than the pumping on his manhood, more pounding than he was receiving. He felt his climax inches away only to recede then come rushing back again and again until he just wanted to scream for release from this torture. He found himself angrily whispering to L but all he did was ask L to fuck him harder.

His release came unexpectedly, sending his head reeling back so that it hit the floor, but he just begged with pleasure with no voice leaving his lips. L released not long after and onto Mello’s navel. Mello watched, smiling, as the whitish beads run slowly up towards his chest until L wiped it off with his fingers and shoved the fingers into Mello’s mouth.

Mello licked every last drop off thoroughly.

If there was really nothing he could have of L he’d at least have that. He’d at least drink his seed down proudly if nothing else.

He had barely swallowed it when L let him go, laying him down on the floor and slipped out of his seat. Mello stared up at him smiling but the detective barely acknowledged him. He watched as L zipped up his pants and left their cubicle for the bathroom, Mello guessed.

Mello grabbed a tissue and wiped his chin and his belly, frowning at himself. There was a smile plastered on his face but his lips trembled for some reason. Pulling on his clothes he resumed his seat and stared out at the bright blue sky, the soft clouds. For the rest of the flight L simply sat next to him, making indecipherable notes in a book. Mello asked him several times what he was doing and the detective answered as though nothing had just happened between them.

“Victory.” Mello told himself staring out of the window. “That’s what this is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
